


You're my dessert

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: So, she shouldn’t have been surprised when she opened the door to his flat to find the entire living room area lit with candles and Jon presenting her with a bouquet of white and blue roses, her favourite flowers.“Happy birthday,” he greeted, kissing her cheek.“Oh Jon, you shouldn’t have,” she gushed, even though she felt a tingle down her spine at his thoughtfulness in creating such a romantic atmosphere.





	You're my dessert

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt - the smith

She hadn’t expected anything from Jon for her birthday. They had barely been dating for a month after all. She still owed Margaery a drink for that blind date set up, although she has never reminded her friend that she won the bet that Sansa could be persuaded to date again because Margaery had found the perfect man,

And Jon really was perfect for her. He was sweet and kind, never pressuring her to do anything and she never felt controlled or as though she had to explain what she was doing and who she was with at all times of the day. Jon was perfectly fine with her having her own time and doing things without him, even though that was quite rare just now with them still being in the honeymoon period and, as a consequence, both were loathe to leave each other’s embrace for more than five minutes.

So, she shouldn’t have been surprised when she opened the door to his flat to find the entire living room area lit with candles and Jon presenting her with a bouquet of white and blue roses, her favourite flowers.

“Happy birthday,” he greeted, kissing her cheek.

“Oh Jon, you shouldn’t have,” she gushed, even though she felt a tingle down her spine at his thoughtfulness in creating such a romantic atmosphere.

“I wanted to,” he insisted, kissing her lips this time. “And since it made you smile like that, I’m even more glad that I did it.”

She giggled, placing the flowers gently on the coffee table to remind herself to take them with her when she went home.

Despite having very satisfying make out sessions, they hadn’t crossed the line into sex yet. Sansa had wanted to wait and see where things were headed first, having made the mistake with her ex of rushing in when she thought he had loved her.

Not that she expected Jon to be in love with her yet, but she did want to make sure they were heading for a steady relationship/ So, each night they met up for their little dates, they would go their separate ways. It didn’t stop her touching herself to thoughts of him of course, and wondering if Jon did the same made her toes curl with desire.

She knew Jon hadn’t done this to get her into bed, but she had been thinking about it a lot over the last few days and had decided that she was ready for that next step. Although, she figured she would wait until after dinner to bring the subject up. Jon had made all this effort after all, it would be shame to waste perfectly good food. Especially when she was certain she could smell lemon cakes.

“Yeah,” he grinned when she asked for confirmation. “I’ve never made them before so I hope they’re okay.”

“They’ll be great,” she assured him, sitting down at the table that was decorated with two long red candles and flower wreaths. “I’m feeling truly spoiled.”

“Well good,” he commented, bending a little to see into the oven door. “It won’t be long. Would you like some wine?”

She grinned and held out her glass. “Please.”

***

Jon’s eyes were dark as he watched her lick the spoon clean, her moan of satisfaction probably not helping with his clear desire. She couldn’t help it though, she loved lemon cakes and Jon’s were the best she had ever had.

“Quite the baker,” she teased, finally putting the spoon down and smiling at him, her face cupped in her hands.

“I gathered you liked them.”

Sansa liked the sound of his voice right now too, low and husky with want. She tossed her hair back and stretched her leg out under the table until it brushed against his leg, smirking when it made him jump a little, the sharp inhale making her bold.

“How about we go and have more dessert in the bedroom?” she murmured, her foot skimming past his knee. Jon whimpered, his eyes fixed on the movement of her leg beneath the cloth.

“I, uh…I need to tell you something,” he blurted, blinking up at her. And before Sansa’s mind could fill with all the worst possible scenarios, he carried on quickly. “I’m a virgin.”

She sat up in surprise, her gaze raking over his handsome face in search of a reason why he wouldn’t have had a woman already. Although, if she was being honest, there was something rather attractive about the idea of being with a virgin man.

“I’ll be gentle,” she teased, slinking out of her chair to saunter seductively over to him.

The confident Jon was back, clearly urged on by her eager acceptance. “Maybe I don’t want you to be gentle.”

“Mmm,” she agreed, tugging him up by the arm and latching her mouth on his in a messy kiss that left them both panting when she was done. “We have all night to figure out what you like baby.”

Jon was suddenly out of his chair, his arms wrapped tight around her waist to pull her into another bruising kiss. Sansa moaned, her own fingers latching into his soft curls.

“You’re a good kisser for a virgin,” she murmured, pressing her hands against his back to pull him closer.

“I’m not a priest,” he chuckled.

"And you definitely won't be able to be one once I'm through with you!" she growled, tugging him down the corridor. He halted her for a moment, turning to blow out the candles before squeezing her hand to signal they could continue.

He pushed the bedroom door open, groaning as Sansa nipped at his neck while pulling him towards the bed. Her mouth found his as her back hit the covers, her fingers sliding into his hair to keep him in place. But despite her frantic grip and desperate, whining protest, he moved his head back.

"Can I try going down on you?" he asked suddenly, leaving Sansa in a stunned silence for a second.

"You...you're offering?" she blurted, feeling her eyebrows rising. Jon nodded eagerly.

"I've always liked the idea to be honest," he explained, grinning sheepishly. "And I bet you taste amazing!"

"Well, it would be rude to deny you on your first time," she teased, already spreading her legs in anticipation.

Jon's eyes crinkled with the large smile he gave her, his hands already under her dress and tugging at her tights and underwear. Sansa shifted her hips slightly to help him tug them down her legs, her chest heaving with nerves as he shoved her dress up over her hips, leaving her exposed to his eyes.

But as she watched him lick his lips, the self-consciousness that had briefly gripped her left just as quickly. And when his tongue gave a tentative lick, she hummed in satisfaction at the feel of it. Oh, she thought as he licked up her slit again, he had the potential to be very, very good at this.

She encouraged him with moans and needy fingers in his hair, directing him where she wanted him most. She had thought he would give up eventually, like her exes had before when they had realised how long it was taking her to climax (although the fact they were never listening to her hints probably didn't help) but Jon continued eagerly and only stopped when her peak suddenly washed over her, shooting her a smug look as he moved back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"How did I do?" he asked, voice laced with amusement.

"Not bad," she conceded, a dazed smile still on her face. And then she realised he was still dressed. Sitting up, she frowned at him. "Get those damn clothes off already!"

"Mmm, I like you bossing me around already!" he chuckled before tugging his shirt over his head. Sansa sat up and pulled her dress over her own head and reached to unclasp her bra as Jon undid his belt and shoved his jeans and underwear down. He suddenly frowned and looked around the room. "I have candles somewhere to..."

"It's alright," she assured him, pulling him down for a kiss. "You've already created a perfectly romantic atmosphere."

"Condom," he muttered, shifting on top of her to reach for the top drawer. "I, uh, always had them anyway. Not because I was thinking we were going to be....anytime soon."

Sansa laughed. "You don't need to explain Jon. I appreciate you have them."

He nodded before he bit his lip and attempted to open the packet. It took a couple of minutes and Sansa tried not to watch him too much so as not to make him feel pressured. When he freed the condom he had grinned at her in relief and she had given him a smile in return. She opened her arms out as he rolled the condom over his length and settled between her legs, her hands stroking down his back as he nudged against her entrance.

"Mmm, yes," she moaned as she stretched around him, back arching like a satisfied cat as Jon whimpered against her neck.

"Fucking hell," he groaned, his hands desperately curled in the sheets. "It is even better than I imagined."

"You feel so good too," she replied, gasping as he started to tentatively move.

"I won't last," he warned, desperation already creeping into his voice and his hips already speeding up. Sansa nodded, she had expected as much after all.

"It's okay, I got mine," she assured him, opening her eyes to smile up at him so he knew she meant it.

He moaned again, his frantic pants warming her neck as he thrust harder in her before he tensed with another long, harsh groan. She licked her lips, her hands continuing to stroke up and down his back as he fought to regain his breath.

"Sorry," he muttered again, cheeks flushed with exertion and embarrassment. Sansa grinned up at him, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't worry," she said with a flirtatious smirk. "We have all night to work on your stamina."


End file.
